1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to vehicle structures and more particularly to an underbody frame or chassis frame structure for an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Unitized bodies have been used for many of automobiles, particularly most of passenger cars. The conventional unitized bodies however have a difficulty in installation of components and inspection of same since access to the spaces for disposition of the components is obstructed by the body sections enclosing the spaces.
A body construction of the type having a separate frame can solve the above problem to some extent but not satisfactorily.